Roomates and complications
by blackblooded1
Summary: what happens when Maka Albarn cant take it anymore and excepts her best friend blackstars offer to live with him and his two other roomates . well lets just dsay its ... complicated. Oh dear me (oh sarcassim )(\ 0 /)
1. Chapter 1

**blackblooded1 : hey every one this is my first fan fiction so ... GO EASY ON ME ! give me, comments give me reviews , aaaannnddd what does that spell (cheerleader mode ) A. GOOD. FAN FICTION. yay me and my readers (mostly commenters ) (\^ 0 ^/)! whoop whoop**

* * *

Its cold and raining she's been out there for a few hours crying her eyes out, in the middle of the night . On a door step is a green eyed girl crying . On the other side of the door yelling can be heard , and to make the situation worse, glass can be heard shattering against the door and on the walls . she's been threw this before maybe even twice a week its gotten bad .And it some how always started the same Spirit her perverted retard of a father has been cheating on his wife ,kami, for years . Specifically 9 years ago today , when her and her mother walked in on him with some bleach blond whore . from that day on , her family has never been the same . And she learn to hate her horrid father . but know it got infinitely worse . Her mother left them in the middle of the night ,without a goodbye to her "_supposed "_ daughter . Spirit and Maka woke up to _fin! _not a trace of her mother . it was as if her mother had never exsisted . She probably has had this planned for weeks , months , maybe years . Now the only thing the ash blond could hear was her father in a rage practically destroying it . While the rain soaked her to the bone in her , light blue jeans and pastatio green hoodie (when she woke up she got changed out of her pj's ) . She spent half the night , since she's woken up looking for her mother . hoping by some shred of luck her mother is still in the city and willing to take Maka with her . away from her cheater of a father and leave the city to somewhere they could be happy together as a broken family . Unfortunatley life isn't good to her . All she got was the joy of being soaked , exhausted from the running , and the grace of being scraped and bruised from when she slipped and fell whilr running and since she was exhausted , she fell a lot . And the only thing she could think of to do is to call her long time best friend Blackstar . They've been best friends from the start , even though they've disagreed at times . huh Blackstar to the rescue . "_beep_ ,beep" the next thing she knew , she was on her phone waiting for him to answer . she hoped he would after all it was 4;oo am .


	2. chapter two

** every one its me I took forever to post but give me a break Im busy like any one else so come on yeah **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER / soul eater and theyre chara's do not belong to me but if they were lets just say it would be way crazier (\^ o ^ /)**

* * *

" Hhhmm " I moan as I struggle to wake up, me and 'Star ' were up a long time talking about what happened the night before at a local pub near by, that night we hung out there  
until he started sceaming at the maid because it was 5:57am and he wanted a hamburger with extra pickels and onions and they didn't give him any onions because they  
needed to restock for fresh food so . . . he blew up sceaming something along the lines of " IM AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR AND I ORDER YOU ALL TO  
DO AS I SAY FOR I AM YOUR SAVIOR-Aaacckkk!" by that time I had already MAKA-CHOPPED his head in.

lets just say every thing that went down did not go good with the owner . so he threw us out' literally ' it seriously hurt .

By that time while, we walked to his light blue mustang - hhhmmm where does he get the money for that car, I should ask him later - I told him about my papa's giant  
episode when we figured out she was gone it was bad "-he started sceaming and breaking dishes crying about why she would leave /although its pretty obvious she left  
because he kept on cheating on her . oh blackstar it was horrible I don't know how im going to deal with him until college is over I don't have any where else to go "  
I said as I cupped my face in my hands to shield my eyes so blackstar wouldn't see me cry I always hated crying. so blackstar said "maka you shouldn't go back there" he hesitated when I looked up at him with sorrow in my eyes I could tell by the way he bit his lip he always did that when he was nervous then he stopped then grinned like the idiot he is and said " Hey you know what you should come live with me and my roomates at our apartment building we have an extra room that we don't use you can move in tommarrow but tonight you can sleep in my room just like the old days at our sleep overs come on the great god that is your best friend orders that you agree with my  
decree "he grins with his knuckles resting on his hips , his feet apart , I stare at him for a while I think it over .  
_  
it could be okay I mean his apartment is pretty close to the university at least from what ive seen I mean ive only seen it from far away but , you know what I should it wouid show papa who the boss was he doesn't control me ._

so I grin and turn to star -still possing might I add - " you know blackstar that could actually work OH MY GOD blackstar ill be away from my perverted father oh thank you blackstar " I jump as I say this and practically tackle him- im excited can you blame me - he thankfully doesn't fall thank goodness he's so ridiculassly strong but then I stop laughing and look at him seriously " you are going to warn you're roomates aren't you ?" he stops what he's doing - which is steading me on the ground when he  
looks up and says scratching the back of his neck "well I kinda don't feel like it " he says looking guilty , I stare at him in surprise

_did he really just say that I mean why wouldn't he tell his roomates ?_

so after the what he just said - which was stupid - I responded with the only thing that came to mind which was "WHY NOT " -by this time we made it to his car -  
okay maybe that was a little loud because

flinched-he almost never flinches

2.I swear some one in the apartment building building near us threw some shoe -well at least that's what I think it is at least.

3.A cat yowled at me -with its hair standing on end .

then blackstar responded with "Well they're kinda pist with me cuz I, well sorta , kinda- did that whipped cream in the face while they're sleeping in they're  
under wear thing that I maybe put on yutube and watched in the morning which they saw - and are still mad at me - WHICH IS FUCKING STUID CUZ THEY LET ME  
-WELL SURE THEY WERE SLEEPING BUT-"

unfortunately he wouldn't shut up .

so after a few minutes of constant ranting and arguments , not to mention crude insults ,and some fowl language here and there I finally got him to call his roomates  
it went like this -him holding the phone to his ear while I pinned him to a wall holding his ear in a death grip muttering to his phone - once I assumed  
he was done we headed to his place .

then he incredulously said "oh by the way my roomates are out clubbing tonight so you'll get to meet them tommarrow " he said with a bored  
face as we rode in his car to his apartment building .  
I simply nodded _' although I wonder what kind of people they are , I mean clubbing at this hour I know I've never been to a night club myself or any  
other kind of club to be frank its still seems weird to me '_ I still don't see the epic of the situation .

* * *

So know you see what happened

and how I found myself in blackstars bed while he slept like a rock on the floor I would think he'd been dead if it weren't for his snoring  
any way im hungry so I swing my legs to the edge and make my way to the kitchen -which is conveinantly close to blackstar's room .  
I leave blackstars room in a spegetti strap short shirt ,and blackstars boxers -they wre the only thing clean and NOT on the floor .

when I make it there and notice its oddly clean . weird

well might as well get to work I decided to make blackstar's favorite chocolate chip pancakes to thank him and his roomates for letting me stay here  
with them . _I cant wait to meet them .. . . ._

* * *

_ **SOUL'S POV  
**_

I wake to the smell of pancakes and man I cant wait for food since I got a massive head ache from drinking last night 'uuhhhh' last night was way worse than  
last week , this week some whore tackled me to the ground trying to un-zip my pants , and I don't even want to think about what they did to kidd . I mean  
all we want is to finally meet a normal girl , you know some one I can actually have a conversation with , NOT just for sex . we agreed we would try and look for  
miss. perfect this year and just date bubble headed whores who don't give a shit what you're name is .

that's when I see it _'kidds_ in his bed still not good ' not good the only one that can cook is kidd , blackstar cant cook for shit . and I preferably don't get up this early  
so whose cooking ?

I immediately race to kidds bed to wake him by shaking him awake . he doesn't open his eyes already knowing who it is when he says "what is so  
impotant Soul that you had to awaken me from my perfectly symmetrical dream " he says in a annoyed voice . when I say " dude this is seriously not cool  
look somthings wrong ,just smell the air "I say in a whisper .

I know he gets what im saying by the way he snaps awake with mouth agape .

no more is needed to be said as we creep our way to the kitchen without a peep . that's when we see it , the weirdest yet sweetest thing I've ever see  
and probably the cutest , and I know Kidd is thinking the same .

"WHO ARE YOU !"

that's when it apperent that im in nothing but my under wear

* * *

**MAKA 'S POV **

I'm pulled by my thoughts when I hear some one say "WHO ARE YOU " its sounds like a guy with a smooth voice I look behind me to see a weird sight  
two guys one with white spiky hair that goes all over the place , and a guy with straight perfect hair ,and are those three white lines on the left side of his head  
_'they look pretty handsome but WHAT ARE THEY WEARING '_ the one with white hair is wearing nothing but thin white boxers the other one with black hair is in a weird  
silky looking suite combination _' it even comes with a tie '_ .

although its a weird sight I try not to look down , and smile at them then I stop what Im doing and walk over to them , and hold out my hand and say  
"hello this is our fist meeting im Maka Albarn its very nice to meet you both , and thank you for letting me stay here with the three of you ". still with my hand out they just  
stare at me with their mouths open and they both say " WHO ARE YOU " in sequence ._awkward._

* * *

**okay second chapter yay me ! well I love you all please REVIEW and COMMENT **


	3. Chapter 3: the new girl

**bb1: HELLO EVERY ONE WHO LIVES ON PLANET EARTH !  
soul: do you got to be so loud ! (irritated  
bb1 : yes, yes I do  
acalt1311 : nock it off bb1 give him a break and do the chapter already its you're responsibility to the  
humble readers as I am one .  
bb1 : (looks off to the side and pouts ) geez if you gonna be emotional about it .  
happy bb1 : ON WITH THE STORIE ! (laughs like blackstar )  
blackstar : im so proud (sniffs).  
acalt1311 and soul :whatever (sweat drop)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OOKUBO TOOK IT FROM ME IN A WRESTELING MATCH YEARS AGO  
AND PUBLISHED IT BUT AT LEAST ITS OUT TO THE WORLD  
**

* * *

** MAKA'S POV**

We just stood there watching each other , staring wide eyed it was an odd situation to be in to be honest.  
A women they _'obviosly' _  
don't know saying she's going to be living with them probably wondering what nut house she escaped from only to break into they're house  
and tell them she'll be living with them '_I must sound like a crazy weirdo to them '_.

then I decided to break the silence with " U-mmm my n-name is M-Maka Albarn your new roommate " I say delicately .  
before either one can say a word to match my statement we hear . . .

**"BANG"  
**  
before we know it we hear mad rushing to the kitchen and I see a blue blur run past me and to the kitchen .

I turn my head to see what the commotion was only to see my childhood friend at the kitchen table with a fork and knife in each hand  
waiting excitedly for food to be stuffed in his mouth .

I stare in pure un-adulterd shock at my friend then I hear the one with white hair yell "blackstar who is this chick and who let her in our  
apartment ?" '_I already told them my name twice '.  
_  
I watch as blackstar turns around "oh that um " he puts down his utensils then makes his way to my side awkwardly  
"well lets start here this is maka i've known her since I was five and is my greatest follower "he bites his lip when we all glare

albino says "continue "

he hesitates but continues at any rate "well some 'stuff' came up and I offered her a stay at the apartment "

"and you didn't care to tell us that we would be having a new roommate so you decided it be fine to let us awake with a stranger in our house  
" says the one with black hair .

I flinch at his comment but imediatly see he's sorry when he sends me an apologetic look .

"well it was last minute and she needed a place I wasn't about to let sleep in the streets ,when we have an extra room  
so I just thought what the hell " he says in a I-don't-care-if-you-don't-like-it tone of voice .

"so you didn't care at all , like oh one day its the three of us then suddenly some chick is walking around the house _in YOUR UNDERWEAR!"  
_said the albino '_hey I didn't have any other clothes to wear my clothes were wet from the rain last night '. _I think blushing

"that is highly un-symmetrical I hope you know this "said the raven haired guy

"well yeah I was gonna tell you guys . . . well you know eventually " said blackstar rubbing the back of his neck

next thing I know they're in a high-rez argument that I currently lost track of at the moment . until that is I couldn't take  
it any longer "_**WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY**_** "**

"- wasn't my fault -"they stop at the site me obviously they forgot I was here

"look its obvious blackstar didn't call you when I told him to " I shoot a glare which he responds to with him sticking his tongue out  
at me I giggle at that a little (not noticing the two other guys in the room smile a little )"but it was my fault I was the one who  
couldn't wait one more day to move in I should have gotten to know you guys before inviting myself ". my mood instantly darkens when  
something unexpected happens; I feel a hand on my shoulder .

"you shouldn't be discouraged ,it was half our fault for panicking like we did and making you feel unwanted in your first coming it wasn't  
your fault if anything its blackstars "the one with black hair says smiling down at me and I feel heat rising to my cheeks ,not able to form words.

* * *

**SOUL'S** POV

_'__that dick what does he think he's doing she's obviously blackstars girlfriend by the look of it '_ I CANT BELIVE I HAVE TO WATCH THIS CRAPP!  
Is he really hitting on her already .

then blackstar steps in "IT WASN'T MY FAULT I DIDNT DO NOTHING "

"b-blackstar didn't I tell you to call them last night to tell them I was coming " I hear the 'new girl ' say re-gaining her footing  
looking angry , from the look of it her and kidd's little '_moment '_was over he's know just standing by her looking very intrigued with the  
conversation .

blackstar apparently didn't stop ranting he was still going but at the mention of his name he stopped ,maybe thinking over what to say next  
which was weird considering he never thinks things threw _'this girl must be important to him '._

"well I did but It ummm kinda -well -my phone was dead alright " he said deflated all most eghsausted even

I turn my head to get a look at the girl only to see she's dumb struck at his response ,then watch as she takes a shacky breath  
then puts a smile on her face "okay you know what I don't feel like dealing with you're stupidity right know , so how about we all just act  
like this never even happened okay i'll deal with you later " she turns to blackstar only to glare then smiles then turns  
to me and kidd walks over to my side ,waiting for her to continue ,"so let me start , hi my name is Maka Albarn it's very nice to meet  
you both" once again she holds out her hand for one of us to take .-totally forgetting about blackstar -

I try to shake her hand only for kidd to steal it "greeting Maka my name is Death the Kidd but you may refer to me  
as Kidd if you so please might I say your quite symmetrical " kidd replies as a gentlemen like him were raised '_wow does he really  
think she'll fall for that '_

then my thoughts are interrupted by her response "wow a real gentlemen I see that's cool " she smiles , but I smile to  
at the mention of my favorite word . then I hear something I never thought I would hear " and thank you for calling me symmetrical its  
the balance between two sides right ". '_okay wow '_ I can literally see kidd's jaw drop to the floor and all she does is smile and shrug . I mean  
seriously most girls at the club  
don't even understand words with more than SIX FUCKING SYLLIBLES and this one can even say the word correctly AND knows what  
the word means .

then she mentions "oh by the way I like what you did with your hair is it bleached or natural " she says not knowing the shear terror on  
kidd's face as he slowly starts muttering to himself .that's when I decide to cut in .

"uhhh hey names Soul by the way " I say stuffing my hands in my pocket ,she turns to me kinda looking shocked by kidd's melt down  
then realizing Im not going to do any thing crazy she puts on a shaky smile and says "umm did I say something to upset him " she says ignoring  
my lame greeting "yeah don't worry he just doesn't like talking about his hair , he's OCD with symmetry and since his hair is well you know "  
I trail off as we sneak a peak at him hearing "-im-hideous-horrendous-" then I look back at maka only to notice she has beautiful emrald green eyes  
I try to get a better look while she's destracted but am pushed away by blackstar with what looks like three pancakes stuffed in his mouth.

"oay naww tha's tha'sh dugn wigt caaan we pwees eeet "translation 'okay now that that's done with can we please eat '  
that certainly catches every ones attention .

* * *

**REGULAR POV **

after they're awkward and not so quiet breakfast (it was the sound of blackstar' s loud munching)maka finally  
decided to speak up about two subjects she's been wondering about

"umm guy's where am I gonna be staying because I've only seen two rooms around here " it was soul who spoke up  
"ah we have an extra room down the hall we use for storage "

"okay another question then if there are three of you then why not use the extra room to you know live in " she asks dumbfounded  
this time kidd answered

"well that room is next to the apartments down the street where this old man used to, umm how do I say this . . . . 'strip 'well yeah and  
the room is right in the line of fire so we decided not to use that room ,-but the guy moved out years ago turns out he got arrested  
for public nudity so . . . its safe know ".

she sat there awestruck until she decided to voice her other question " okay now I just wanted to say one more thing " they look at her  
expectingly "well there's no way to really say this , so i'll just spit it out SOUL YOUR ONLY WEARING BOXERS AND KIDD YOU'RE  
FACE IS COVERED IN DRY SALIVA" she says imbarrased .

Soul looks down blushing then runs to his room in a rush , with kidd trailing behind him leaving maka and blackstar in they're seats .

blackstar turns to maka smiling "your totally going to fit in ".

* * *

**don't you love it when I leave you hanging . . . . no well I don't like it either but your going to have to wait  
and I promise not to die before the next chapter I am very loyal so you wont have to wait long okay **

**oh and by the way :REVIEW AND COMMENT AND FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOW ME TELL YOUR FRIENDS**

okay I love you bye bye 


	4. Chapter 4:PURPLE BUNNY PANTIES WHA?

**HEYYYO MY 'LOYAL PEOPLE ' WHO FOLLOW ,FAVORITE AND "READ MY STORIE " I JUST WANTED  
TO SAY THANK YOU TO A SELECT FEW WHO HAVE FOLLOWED ME so far and have shown me support  
STARTING WITH **

**15 FALLEN ANGEL**

**TORI WHITE .9256**

**ANIMEFREAK3721 **

**the daughter of rain **

**SOULEATERD17**

**MY ILLUSIONS ARENT INSANITY**

**XXANGELS INTOXICATIONXX**

** .EVANS**

**MUSIC-LOVER02**

**SILVERSAPHIREWOLF**

**ANIME IS MY LIFE 15**

**AND RECENTLY MYSTERY DANCER!**

**SO THANK YOU OH AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME CUZ  
I GET ALL EXCITED AND JUMPY WHEN YOU DO (PLUS IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER )!  
(\ ^ O ^/) BY THE WAY I HAVE A CHALLENGE : IF YOU WERE IN THE DWMA WHAT  
WOULD YOU BE A WEAPON OR MEISTER ,AND IF SO WHAT WEAPON AND 'sir' NAME ,AND IF YOUR  
A METSTER WHAT WEOPON WOULD YOU WEILD ?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER BUT AM A 'FOREVER FAN ' SO JOIN ME JOIN ME IN THE  
BLISS OF SOUL EATER (MINES A WEOPON AND IM A DOUBLE BLADED SCYTHE NAMED Journey )**

* * *

** MAKA'S POV**

Its been two days since our first morning incounter I think the guys are slowly starting to get used to the  
idea of a girl living in the same roof as them ,  
I did fight with soul at times but I think its getting better I haven't hit him with my book in at least  
24 hours _so good so far_ and unfortually he has picked up the nasty habbit of calling me 'tint tits' which ends up with  
him on the floor moaning in pain while walk away smirking to my self .

other than that ive gotten to know them a little better know

for instance kidd and I have read some of the same books and love almost the same authors  
which is pretty cool since I don't meet to many people that shares my unique taste in literature .

I've also found out about why they go to clubs and stuff ,turns out they're just trying to find the perfect girl  
which is really sweet . we were all in the rather large living room talking about some crazy stories about our past  
when that turned up while they were speaking I decided to look around a little just now realizing I've never just stopped to look around  
since the couple of days ive been here Ive been well 'moving ' in so yeah

blacksttar and I were sitting on a lush and comfortable red leather couch on one side of the left side of the room  
blackstar was currently sitting with legs spread apart in all they're glory ,with his arms on the back of his head smiling  
in his blue checkerd pjs I got him last Christmas and a white wifes beater .

on the right side of the room was Soul and Kidd relaxing comfortably on a black leather couch with red lining on the sides  
kidd the ever gentlemanly was sitting with his legs crossed perfectly and his back reclined with a mug of coffie I made him this mourning  
per his request .

he was wearing black bottoms and a white t-shirt (_totally different from his other outfit ) 'hmm I wonder why he stopped wearing it  
I thought it was strangely cool_ ' .

on the other side of him his complete opposite sat with his legs spread like blackstar the only differents was his arms  
were behind the couch and out of his way and his eyes were closed . which was kinda rude if you ask me .

he was wearing red pajama bottoms and was currently shirtless . which I found hard to not stare at since he was way more  
toned than I originally anticipated .

then I heard him speak .

"take a picture book worm it'll last longer " that's when I realized I was staring while I was in my own little dream land .  
he was peeking an eye out while devishly smirking to himself .

I glared from across the room standing up putting my mug of coffie on the table in the middle of the room turning red  
I said " s-shut up Soul I wasn't even looking at you okay " I can already see him trying to stifle a chuckle .while  
blackstar and Kidd stop they're conversation to watch .

that's when Kidd comes to the my rescue

he says " okay guys lets not start fighting again how about we speak of other things like , . . . oh! maka, blackstaar how did  
you two meet " blackstar and I look at each other when we smile and completely forgetting about  
Soul I start .

"well when I was in the elementary school my family had well '_problems' _so after class I would run to some tree in the  
back of the school where there was an abandoned garden on the other side where I would read to get away from  
the other kids because I was scared of being around people ; I was scared . one morning when I was reading I heard someone  
yell 'yahoo' I got scared and ran looking for some where to hide , I was actually running with my eyes closed scared out  
of my mind trying not to be seen that I bumped into some thing or rather someone and fell and it just so happen it was blackstar  
grinning like an idiot "

"HEY THE GREAT ME IS NOT AN IDIOT "

"blackstar let her continue "

"thank you Kidd know , of course like any sane person I asked what he was doing there and he responded with  
'_I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR PRONOUNCE THIS GARDEN TO BE MY NEW KINGDOM FOR I AM THE KING HAHAHAHHHAHHA'  
_then he asked me if I wanted to be his princess being the book lover I am I so happened to be reading 'cinderella' at the time  
so I accepted thinking we were just playing a game but a few weeks later I found out he wasn't kidding ,but I went with it thinking  
I could make a friend out of it so ever since then he's been my second half you know ."I explaind

blackstar turns to me with kind eyes and says "and your my second half to but don't get all mushy on k "

blackstar and I sit there until we both bust out laughing .

man he is such an awesome friend but he's still the ultimate idiot

* * *

**SOUL'S POV **

are they seriously laughing right know man their weird I mean in the few days Ive seen them they are always together I know their dating and all  
but wow,heck the first day I saw her she was in HIS BOXERS! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD .

god I feel weirded out and to be honest 'a little weird ,WHAT IS THAT ?'

I decide to sit up and see if the little_ 'couple '_is done with they're mirth celebration next thing I know I see blackstar holding his stomach  
with one hand and holding up his head with the other while maka clung on to him for dear life with tears brimming at the corner of her  
eyes that's when I notice something strange or rather adorable .but that the time Kidd decided to leave to get dressed .

maka is in a pink pajamas with white polka dot long sleeve button up shirt ,with matching bottoms and at the edge of her shirt is  
a white heart embroiderd at the edge but that's still not what gets me going .

can also see kidd noticed as well '_god does the guy listen to my thoughts or something '_

anyway peeking ever so slightly from her bottoms are light purple panties with oh god is that a . . .

"winking bunny . . . "I say out loud as Kidd steps into the room I quickly feel a blush coming on I also notice Kidd and Maka do the  
same except for blackstar whose strangley quiet. they had winking bunnies on strap holding the thing together .

". . . . "

". . . . "

". . . .HAAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA"

". . . .oh my fucking god MAKA ARE YOU ACTUALLY WEARING THOSE PANTIES YOUR MOM GOT YOU TWO WEEKS AGO HAHAHAHHHAAHH  
you said you'd never wear those weird pre-school panties hahahahahha your such a nerd

I hear blackstar yell in his re-newed mirth fest while Im just sitting there astonished at what I 've just seen before me  
when I hear Kidd say "well know that that . . . . um _interesting _conversation is ahhhm " he coughed in his hand glaring at me  
and blackstar for laughingat the obviously embarrassed Maka "how about you all just calm down and just sit down and maybe watch  
T.V. I have to go attend to some business at 8:00 and its 7:45 so-"sadly Kidd never got to say the rest of his thought

"OH NO Im going to be late they're going to kill me "Maka exclaimed before rushing out of the room in a fray of hair and polka dot pink  
clothing .

"wait I thought you had a free day from the track since you had no classes today " blackstar announced obviously knowing what  
was going on at the moment. "yeah but I have to go to show the newby's ropes" . so I dared to ask .

"okay what's going on ,why she rushing " I ask incredulously ,jerking my thumb in Maka's direction where rapid rushing can be heard in  
her room . that's when blackstar said bluntly .

"she has track at the college she goes to ,shibusen university some college for the most prestigious kids in the state or some shit "

Maka then chose to stepped out of in small short shorts and a spot bra , sporting a ponytail rushing to the kitchen for a water bottle.  
my eyes following the entire way .

"yeah so by guys I gotta go before the girls start the mile im the judge so bye guys " she says waving "

"wait _SHIBUSEN _as in the college Kidd and I go to ?"I ask as me and Kidd turn to blackstar in astonishment "

"yup she's the honor student and the girls track star cool huh that Maka for you " he grins

"WOW" Kidd and I say in unison _'talk about dream girl I love the smart athletic type ' _unfortunately so does Kidd.

* * *

**AND SO STARTS THE STORY SO IVE BEENI THINKING ABOUT THE STORY AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS  
FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE **

**ALSO IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT A NOTHER STORY WHAT DO YU GUYS THINK ABOUT MAKA A TOM BOY  
CARPENTER WORKING FORR A RICH ,HORNY AS HELL SOUL 'EATER 'EVANS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
I AAND SHALL BE INTERNALLY GRATFUL TO YOU **

**REMEBER TO ANSWER MY QUESTION AND TELL ME WWHAT YOU THINK CUZ IVE BEEN DOWN FOR THE LAST WEEK  
I COULD USE A PICK ME UP SO SOULEATER FANS COME BACK AND READ IF YOU SO PLEASE **

**BLACKBLOODED1 AWAY (FLYES AWAY )**

**OKAY I LOVE YOU BYE BYE (IN PATTY VOICE )**


	5. Chapter 5: KID SAY'D WHAT

**hello my peoples did you miss me of course you did so for those of you who feel**

**my story needs something I don't know****_ spice_**** feel, feel free to say something im open to **

**suggestion and I love new idea expesially ones from people who read **

**REVIEW AND FOLOW ME OR MY STORY **

**Soul : help her out come on do the cool thing **

**Maka :yeah blackblooded1 is really sweet and will listen when needed although  
she should be studing for tests **

**bb1:maka I don't have any tests or home work its SUMMER BREAK and Im not  
going to summer school because Im going to MEXICO FOR A WHOLE MONTH **

**but don't worry my loyal readers I shall do my best to right while im there so don't frown**

**dont worry ,because santa clause is coming to town **

**Maka : wrong song bb1 **

**Soul :yeah and santa ain't real either **

**bb1 :WHAT?! WHOSE BEEN EATING MY COOKIES AND PUTTING PRESENTS UNDER MY TREE !**

**MAKA AND SOUL: that was your PARENTS**

**bb1 :WHAT A TOTAL F-**

**MAKA : okay while bb1's busy ranting we'll say it **

**soul : on with the story**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

At the moment Maka was attempting the hundred meter dash to kill some time while she waits for the new additions which are  
five new attmissions to Shibusen also the headmasters son would be coming to introduce them and make sure  
they have a good time ,also one person from the track would be accompaning them to help and it just so happened to be maka.

she really didn't have a problem with it she actually loved the idea ,she thought of it as a chance to make new friends since  
most of the girls took things just a little to serious for her taste more than half of the track team wanted to be in the Olympics  
so she couldn't blame them .

honestly Maka never wanted to run competively she just loved to run

but who could she blame if she got a scholarship out of it in high school not that she 's complaining

that's when on her sixth lap she saw from the corner of her eye she could notice three figures walk up nervously  
she smiled a knowing smile before grabbing a water bottle and short towel from the bench she set them on  
near the track as she made her way to the new arrivals ,smiling all the way .

"hey are you five the new arrivals" she asked them while she wrapped the bright red towel around the back of her neck  
and taking a swig of water from her water bottle .

"um I-I don't know I get lost a lot "said the cute red head with a small ponytail on her head ,and cerulean eyes that reminded her  
of a friend .Maka giggled at her response nervously. _she kinda seems like a ditz _

"yes Meme were in the right spot "said a girl with beautiful blond hair that seemed to be very well taken care of. she two had blue  
eyes but hers seemed a bit stricter then 'Meme' im assuming her name was ,she had confused looking innocence in hers .

'Meme ' bounced up and smiled innocently saying "oh yeah I do love bean buns "I looked at her confused when the third girl walked up  
saying "Meme I asked you that yesterday at lunch were not having lunch know were at our new college ." she said looking at 'Meme  
like she was a new born baby ,then turns to me ,going on her toes, to whisper, "Meme was in a bad car crash last year and lost  
most of her memories then she woke up from her coma just 7 months ago ,please excuse her "

_oh my gosh that's so sad ,well atleast she has good friends to help ,that's so sweet_ .I thought to myself when I was interrupted  
from my thoughts when two perfectly polished fingers snapped me back two reality .

"well if your done day dreaming to your self might I suggest you introduce yourself for we might get on with our lives thank  
you" the strict looking blond said irratibly looking not to fond of our one sided conversation .

I was about to tell her off when the third girl with black hair interrupted "oh please excuse her she's used to being right to the  
point since she's always been panpered sorry "

"well that's how it should be " the blond murmmerd matter -a-factly to herself just loud enough for us all to here .

"any ways lets start with introductions um I'm Tsugami that's, Meme as you already know, " Tsugami said pointing to Meme, who was  
on her left side, Meme In return smiled at me ,waving hi to me . I smiled _'she's so innocent '_.

" and this grouchy blond is Anya " tsugami said cockily ,lips pouted

"im not grouchy im simply angerd if it wasn't for that odd fellow who excorted us here ,who kept stopping to whine about whatever it  
was he was excessing about ,we would have gotten here sooner " Anya ranted bitterly

"but Anya-chan didn't you say he was cute "Meme asked rather cutely not noticing the embarrassed blush speading her across  
her face .

"oh that's right and you also said you liked how his hair was, sooooo oh what was it _exotic _riiiight Anya " tsugami said micheviosly  
,crossing her arms and wiggling her eyebrow continuously for effect .

which was so funny ,the three of us burst out laughing ,even Anya found herself laughing at one point.

we all just stayed like that until a very familiar voice was heard yelling from a distance to get our attention.

I turned and got the shock of my life

I personally have never seen the dean of the school but I always thought it was because he was always busy with work

little did I know it was because he was a total WIERDO !

he was dressed in a black clouk ,wearing a white cartoonish _scull _mask on his face ,with HUGE white bulky hands tied behind his back  
he looked like a cartoon character from a child cartoon it was, what was the word ;. . . oh WIERD !

but that's not what threw me off it was the person walking next to him that was walking rather' _prim__ and proper _'with out a care in  
the world with his black hair swishing in the wind , the light glistening off his three white stripes on his head .

_'no it cant be , could it ?'_

" hello ,hello ,hello ,hiya how ya doin " principle death said in a rather ,comical voice , that I personally want to laugh to just thinking about  
a character based off him but I surpress the laughter , more shocked to see a certain some one than to show my giddy ness

"Kidd is that you ,what are you doing with the principle ?" I ask dubiously , kidd turns to me with a shocked look on his face .

"Maka you didn't know , principle death is my father "

"WHAT SINCE WHEN!"

* * *

**SOUL 'S POV**

after blackstar left to go to work ,at his foster dads gym I decided to take a shower and just relax for a while .

Im currently getting out of the tub to go to my room to get changed when I hear the door bell ring .

"**DIE ,DIE ,KILL, KILL "**

don't ask about the ring it wasn't my idea kidd picked it out for some reason , know that I think about it "_death the Kidd "  
'hmmmm whatever '_

I open the door to find myself in gulfed in boobs and currently, Im suffocating

"wha duh fu k yu doin " what Im really saying "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING "

giggling my offender responds with "~ooohhhh Souly-kun I'm back ,so do you want to play a little game with me  
,you know how much I love to play _meow ~"_ ah fuck I know that annoying voice ,.

"Blair what are you doing here we broke up a month ago I told you its over " I said struggling to get out of her death grip

this is Blair ;the purple hair ,seductive golden eyes ,and cat-like personality ,she is the perfect whore we met one night at a strip  
club blackstar decided to take me for my birthday one year ,she came up to me in some skanky lingerie with cat ears  
and fake tail she was taken aback at my looks but after the initial shock ,she and I practically hit it off until  
she kept coming to the house just for something else than my looks so I broke up with her .

but she keeps coming back like a lost cat

and god do I hate it she causes trouble wherever she goes especially when theirs a girl near me it gets ugly that's  
when I figured out , why they really call it _cat fights _

"Blair go home I don't want to be with you I told you its over " I tell her when she tries to move her hands a little  
to close to my towel or really my crotch .

" ~nyaa but Souly I wanna plaaaaay heheheheh " she giggles to me when Ive had enough

I push her away and look at her shocked face ready to tell her what is on my mind "look Blair over its been over so get over it  
cuz Im fucking over it so maybe you should get over youself and get a life "

she stops for a moment ,and I think to myself that maybe she gets it but then she smirks and says "oh I see you don't wanna  
play , what is it soul are you scared or something ? I mean its not like you found another girl or something  
I mean its you'll never find anyone as good as blair-chan . so why don't you stop the _hard -to -get _game and take off -"

"NO BLAIR GET OUT ALRIGHT I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU CUZ, I-I FOUND SOME ONE ELSE " we went silent  
I honestly have know I idea why I said that I mean ,WWHERE DID THAT COME FROM'

"hmm whatever souly i'll leave but i'll be back ,oh and call me when you need a woman that could give you more  
because you know I can " she says liking her lips with that infernal tongue ,she turs and just walks out of the apartment

_'this is not good '_

* * *

**_ BLAIRS 'POV_**

_'oh so he thinks he can just get over me like that well I don't think so '_ blair-chan always gets what she wants and what I want right know  
is souly . . . . and the head of who ever thinks she can just waltz into my territory and make it hers oh on it not that easy.

not when this kitty has claws

whoever you are ,when I get my hands on you it wont be pretty" hmm she's probably just as ugly know "I say ,flipping my hair in the way that  
makes boys turn ,and others glare .

"ooohh you know what I think ill go sweet talk the fish vender to get me some cod before I get home " I say to myself ,leaving  
souly's apartment building ,my heels clicking the entire way home .

* * *

**AND THATS IT ILL BE IN MEXICO FOR A WHILE **

**IM GOING TO MY UNCLES WEDDING ,MY UNCLE REMINDS ME OF SPIRIT , ONLY MY UNCLES GIVING  
THAT UP FOR A REALY PRETTY WOMAN .**

**I HEAR SHES NICE **

**OKAY I LOVE YOU BYE, BYE ! (WHOOSH ) SUPER BLACKBLOODED1 POWERS ACTIVATE !**


	6. Chapter 6: cocolate ,new guys and i win?

**hello my peoples so I don't feel like being all random at the moment so im gonna tell you what ive done in mexico :**

**FOR STARTERS DID YOU KNOW IN MEXICO MINERS CAN DRINK ,DRIVE ,AND PRETTY MUCH GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING **

**it is so wrong so far im only fourteen and im driving around town no onecares it so wrong of course im not drinking I've**

** seen my dad get more than enough times to not want to do that.**

**NOT TO MENTION YESTERDAY I GOT SCARED FOR LIFE ;BELEIVE IT OR NOT SOME IDIOT WAS PLAYING SOCCER OUTSIDE  
BUTT-NAKED AS THE GOULIE THE ONLY THING IS THAT HE WAS WEARING A SMALL TEE-SHIRT ..**

**and I decided to add that to the story so tuff cheese **

**BUT IM SO LUCKY THAT ALL I SAW WAS ASS ! **

**SCARED FOR LIFE! **

**ALSO : OC ALERT OC ALERT ! **

**THIS OC IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY EGUZMAN WHO I HAD OFFERED TO PUT IN MY STORY BECAUSE SHE WISHED ME  
GOOD LUCK ON MY TRIPP SO IF YOU WANT TO ADD OR MAKE AN OC JUST REVIEW OR P.M ME KK!**

**IM SORRY ITS SO LATE SCHOOL JUST STARRTED I GOT BACK JUST AWHILE AGO SO SORRY DONT GET MAD !**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :I AM AWESOME AND I OWN THINGS A PLENTY BUT TIS NOT MENT TO BE WITH SOUL EATER **

**WHICH IS SO NOT FAIR !**

* * *

"hahahahaahah blackstar really did that hahaha ,did he at least put his pants back on?" Kidd asked as we made our way to the market .

since we don't have classes because of the tour and we didn't feel like staying at home just yet, Kidd and I decided to go get some groceries  
from the super market which  
,Kidd graciously accepted to help me carry home .

as Kidd and I walked we decided to tell stories he also explained about his father which I found interesting and I happened to be telling  
him the story about how in the 8th grade me and blackstar and a couple of other friends were playing truth or dare and he got dare and  
some guy named Ox dared him to play soccer butt naked and to play as the gouly .

"nope he said 'HAHAAHHAH I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR DO NOT NEED UNDER GARMENTS FOR THEY ARE TO WEAK AND ONLY SHEILD MY AWESOMENESS  
'then he walked home with only a tee-shirt ,the next day he came to school saying that when he got home his mom grounded him for a week and said  
that he's lucky he only got a warning because he could have been seen by a cop and then fined for public nudity .

"seriously? so how many people saw his um . . . _manhood_"

"about are entire class I was lucky I got away in time not see . . . well to much if you know what I mean "

we arrived at the supermarket ,where as we entered threw the electronic sliding doors we were greeted by a nice lady that looked to be in her early twenties  
. she had brown hair with blond high lights ,her hair was up in a lazy bun ,with only her bangs hanging out shading her forhead but not enough to  
hide her shiny light brown eyes brimming with fake happiness that is until her eyes landed on Kidd .

"why ~hellllloooo handsome, would you like to partake in a contest were having to show our costemers that we care yadayada " she draled not caring  
if her boss saw .

she continued "well any ways who ever wins will be sent to a _beautiful _beach resort known for its relaxing beaches for _lovers , _and all you have to do is  
write your name on a piece of and hope you get picked , sound easy sweety~ "this time she decided to say that in a silky voice and putting an emfasiss  
. Kidd did not look amused .

"wow that does sound cool where do I sighn "

"oh right _your here " _I could feel the disgust in her voice .

ignoring that last tid-bit she added ,because she clearly didn't like me I try to retaliate when , im interrupted by a silky and _familiar _voice  
"yeah and so am I, got a problem with that "

_'Soul?'_

the woman looked imbarassed and confused ,and thankfully she decided to shut-up ,so we kept walking that is not before I stopped  
to sign up for the contest .

"what are you two doing ?" Soul asked as we wait in line for the sign up sheet. right he didn't hear everything she said .

"well before that lady ,started being rude she was explaining about a trip we can possibly win , so I thought it be fun to try ,  
what about you two don't you want to try ?"

I turned to the two expectantly

Kidd answered with "well who knows maybe i'll win ,maybe it can be a very symmetrical experience

I smiled and tuned all my attention to soul "what about you soul ,don't you want to try ,it could a lot of fun " I say cheerfully  
_'I love the beach '_

soul turns away looking in the other direction " yeah , I don't think so ,I mean the beach is cool and all but only going because of a contest isn't  
cool at all " I visibly pout in his direction

"ah come on soul It could be cool, if you make it " I say trying to lighten the mood

" nah Im gonna go check out the isles; Kidd come with me " he says all the while turning in the other direction ,waving his hand above  
his head ,signaling for Kidd to walk over .

"what why do I have to go haven't even signed the- " Kidd didnt have time to finish when he was swept away by Soul .

I watched them leave sighing to myself "well at least i'll be able to . . . . . sign I guess "

that's when I notice that im second on line for the sheet '_I guess we were talking for longer than I thought '_

the old man in front of me ,who I noticed is balding leaves , anyway its my turn . so I sign and make my way to one of the closes isles  
that the sign above says :

**flour **

**icings **

**chocolate **

**noodles **

maybe I could make a cake to cheer Soul up he seems distant

I make my way to the isle when I see some one very familiar

my eyes widen "hi maka hows it going " I hear the person say with chocolate in mouth

* * *

**SOUL'S POV **

"what do you think your doing ?" Kidd demands from my right

"walking you ever heard of it ,I hear its good for you " I respond coldly

"why did you drag me away ,maka and me were having a good time before you came along "he stops me and looks determined to  
get an answer

I look over at him "look kid we both know she's _off limits _,which means we aren't making a move neither one of us ," I look him in the  
eye challenging him to prove me wrong .

I continued "we both saw how blackstar looks at her and how they react to each other , so im not going to ruin that for him  
I dont want that on my chest, do you ?"

he sighs turns and starts walking down the isle we entered "that's what I thought " I say more to myself then to him

I turn to the direction where Kidd went only to see him shaking In what looks like . . . anger?

"Kidd look I know its hard and stuff but its for the bes-" I stop ,hearing laughter I turn to my far left down the sweets isle

I get the shock of my life ,which I find makes me shake with anger as well

Maka is laughing cutely ,with chocolate in her hand , and chocolate smeared in the corner off her mouth , but that's  
not whats making Kidd and me angry .

there is a_ guy _with Maka eating chocolate like no tomarrow

I can just barely make a description; he"s around my height ,has brown hair that's kinda like Kidd's only really messy ,unlike Kidd  
who takes an hour making it ' symmetrical ' or whatever ,anyways he looks tan and just barely but I can tell he has green eyes  
that rival Maka's only they're a shade darker . he's wearing a white tee-shirt with a red vest thrown on ,open completely  
, he was also wearing blue jeans and dark green converse .

"hahahah Ethan no way did you at least finish the level " I heard Maka giggle

" nope after that I never kept chocolate in my back pocket on a hot day which in retrospect was a bad idea from the start "  
the guy I assume is 'Ethan ' uggg I don't even know him and I already hate him

that's when it happened

Ethan looked down at Maka smirking then bent down to her level ,whispered something I couldn't hear  
and _licked chocolate right off her cheek ! _

if you saw me at that moment you'd see how red with anger I was , cheeries ,strawberries ,and tomatos  
be dammed

I look over to and see he's fuming as well , that's when we nod and make a silent agreement, not cool .

we silently make our way smirking evilly the entire way .

* * *

**MAKA'S POV **

I was shocked by Ethan's sudden move so I stare at him ,wide eyed but then I just smile and blush a little ,although I hope he doesn't see .

you see Ethan is like a big brother figure since I don t have any brothers or sisters he instantly became my nee-chan when we fist  
met in some of my college classes ,we met when some bitch dropped my stuff for her own amusement ,and then he came strolling up  
ready to help ,he grabbed some of my stuff handed them to me then went up to the astonished red -head to tell her off only to be reaplied  
with a dumbfounded look that, suited her if I may say so myself then walked back to me and asked to take to class , which resulted  
in being the same class as his .

after that we were really good friends even thow he loves to tease me a lot I still love him .

as a friend of course !

"yes I love it when you blush it makes you look like a Japanese school girl hahahaha mission accomplished "

"h-hey it not funny I mean who does that to some one , and by the way I am Japanese you baka !"

" yeah I know" he said seriously " but it was still funny " that when his laughter really irrupted .

only to be interrupted

"hey Maka whose this ?" a familiar gruff voice said that I've once before in the day

I look up to see Soul and Kidd . . . . _smirking and looking strait at Ethan ?_

"umm hi guys ,what up ?"

" um Maka I believe there is a question that needs answering "

" oh hi guys names Ethan Im Maka's classmate ,and you two are. . . ?" he asked enthusiastically seeming to not  
notice the tention in the room .

"were her roomates " Kidd and Soul said rather aminously like they were insane !

the market went quiet to me like nothing was happening around us four and we were trapped in another dimension

then there was the loud voice of the announcemet lady on the speakers speaking .

_" **hello every one attention ,attention we have the winner for the 'I WANNA BEACH VACATION CONTEST '  
and the winner is miss MAKA ALBARN you have one five tickets to GAN'GAN BEACH RESORT AND SPA CONGRATS YOU  
HAVE A DAY TO COME AND CLAIM YOUR PRIZE CONGRATS ! HEHEHEHE." **_

it ended with a loud scratchy noise then went silent to the three taller guys I my life ,that all had shocked faces and said  
something so ingenious I should have gotten an award for it .

with a shacky breath I said " w-what just happened ".

* * *

**and done again im so sorry I took so long but it was just so hard to finish forgive **

**GOMENASEI !**

**any way im in America and im in school again and it feels awesome ! **

**so to make me feel awesomer REVIW ,REVIEW and what was that word started with a R oh yea **

**RADISH! no it was ~_review ~_**


End file.
